Reconciliations
by regnum
Summary: Sorato. Set after episode 50 and based on the rumor that Sora and Yamato are seperated. Sometimes you can't fight what's in your heart, sometimes you say things you don't mean...sometimes, you just need a chance to make things right.


**Reconciliations **

****

Disclaimer: No, I _still don't own digimon. _

A/N: Okay, so I was thinking and this little idea came to me. I'm actually _working with the end of Season 2. *sweatdrops* Don't hate me! I don't know the names of Sora and Yamato's children, so I made them up. I looked __everywhere. *sigh* Anyway:_

Yamato, Sora: 27

Takumi: 8 (daughter)

Masu: 5 (son) 

~~~~*~~~~

Sora looked up at the slamming of the door, her daughter stormed in the house a black look on her face, behind her, trailed her younger brother, clutching a huge teddy bear. She watched with some amusement and a little sadness as the young girl sat herself down on the couch, obviously in a bad mood. _Why does this always happen? she asked herself with a sigh._

"Kaa-san!" 

She scooped the little boy into her arms, glad that at least _he was happy, "Hai, Masu-chan?" _

He showed her the teddy bear, grin almost splitting his face, "Look what tou-san won for me!" 

Sora looked at her still scowling daughter and sighed again, "That's great Masu-chan! Look, why don't you introduce him to Tsunomon and get washed up for dinner, huh?" 

"Okay!" he chirped, obviously in a rush to show his new friend to his digimon, he dashed into his room, almost shutting the door on the teddy bear's legs. 

She sat down on the couch, placing her arm around the little girl, "Takumi, what's the matter now? Didn't you have fun with tou-san?" 

"It's not that," Takumi's eyes glittered with tears, "I want us to do stuff the way we used to. Why couldn't you come with us?" 

Sora sighed, stroking the girl's thick, blonde hair, "Kumi-chan, you know I can't. Today was tou-san's day with you, he only gets to see you once a week, you know. You should make the time you spend with him special." 

"If he still lived here we'd see him every day," Takumi swiped at the few tears that had escaped their prison, she hated crying in front of her mother, it made her feel like such a _girl. _

"Kumi-"

"_Why can't he stay here?" she demanded, already knowing the answer, "I just want us to be all together again."_

"It's just not possible, sweetheart," Sora explained for the millionth time, "Kaa-san and Tou-san have separated." 

"But _why?" she asked again, sniffling a little. _

"Because," Sora said sharply, not really wanting to think about that, "Go get cleaned up."

"Fine," the little girl scowled again, her temper, reminiscent of her father's was evident when she slammed the door shut. 

Sora sank back into the couch, tears pricking at her own eyes. Kumi was not adapting to the situation, even if it had been going on for months now. She'd separated from Yamato last year, almost six months ago, and nothing had been going right since. 

"Sora, are you okay?" 

She smiled a little at the familiar, high-pitched voice, "I don't really know, Biyomon." 

The pink, bird-like digimon patted her arm, "It'll be okay, Sora," she sat herself down next to her human partner, "Why don't you call him?" 

"Call who?" 

"Yamato, silly," Biyomon said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's clear that you two need to talk." 

"Biyomon, I haven't talked to Yamato for six months, I didn't have anything to say to him then, and I don't have anything to say to him now," Sora said, "I'm just worried about Takumi." 

"There," Biyomon said triumphantly, "You _do have something to talk about, Takumi-chan!" _

Sora rolled her eyes, "Biyomon…"

~~~~*~~~~

"What's the matter, Yamato?" 

"Huh?" his attention snapped to the dog like digimon peering worriedly up at him, "Nothing's the matter, Gabumon, I'm just thinking, that's all." 

"Oh," Gabumon was silent for a minute, obviously mulling over what he had just said, "What're you thinking about?" 

Yamato gave him a wry grin, "You sure are nosey, you know that?" He looked out the window again, "It's nothing important, really." 

"Is it Sora?" 

"What? No! Of course not!" 

The look on Yamato's face told Gabumon all he needed to know, "If it's not Sora, then what is it?" 

Yamato looked down at his friend for a moment and laughed almost bitterly, "You're _far too nosey, Gabumon," he said, in a 'don't ask me anymore questions' tone of voice. _

The small digimon sighed, and Yamato resumed his train of thought. _Sora, it's been six months and I still think about you every day. He picked up the bass guitar lying against the wall. He may have quit the band, but that didn't mean that he'd stopped playing. _

He plucked a few notes, thinking about the good times he'd had with the band. He missed those times. From memory, he began playing, wincing at the few sour notes. _I hate being an astronaught. Sora had told him not to, she'd told him that he'd hate it. That he should continue what he loved best, music. __I was so stupid. She'd told him she was pregnant, and like an idiot, he'd come to the conclusion that having a musician father was not what he wanted for his child. They'd had a big discussion over it, he closed his eyes, remembering…_

_"Yamato, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret," Sora said softly, pleading with him. _

_He gave her that grin that she loved, "If I'm going to be a father, I should probably be more responsible. If I stay with the band, I'll be touring all the time, I'd never be home. My father was never around for me, I want to be around for our baby." _

_She sighed sadly, "I just can't imagine you doing anything else, you were born with a gift, Yama-kun. You should use it." _

_"I'd rather be with you," he murmured, kissing her forehead softly. _

He played a bad note, and scowled, _What a joke! He thought of all the songs he'd written, most of them for her and his depression grew. __Love, we thought we were in love. Look at us now. _

The problem was that they'd fallen in love too fast, gotten married too fast. Everything had gone downhill from there. A tear slid down his cheek unnoticed._ I still love you, Sora. _

"Gabumon?"

The digimon looked at his friend, "Yeah, Yamato?" 

"You think Takumi-chan was okay when she got home? She was sulking all day." 

Gabumon shrugged, pointing to the phone, "There's only one way for you to find out…" 

~~~~*~~~~

Takumi stormed over to her bed and sat down, lower lip trembling violently. Yokomon hopped over to where she sat, a concerned look on it's face, "Takumi-chan, daijoubou?" 

Tears welled up in the little girl's eyes, and she shook her head, grabbing the small digimon and hugging it, "Why can't we all live together again, Yokomon?" she sniffled, wiping her nose with the back of her hand, "I want everything to go back to the way it was!" 

Her partner digimon looked sad, snuggling up against the girl, "It'll be okay, Takumi-chan. You still see your father on weekends," the small creature said, hoping to be of some comfort. 

"It's not the same! I liked it when tou-san stayed with us!" the little girl wailed, "Why can't he stay with us, Yokomon?" 

Masu chose that moment to barge into the room, "Tsunomon likes him!" The small head cradled in his arms nodded, smiling. 

Takumi hurriedly wiped away her tears, "That's great Masu-chan," she sniffled again. 

"What's wrong?" 

She shook her head, not wanting to upset her brother as well, "It's nothing really." 

"Oh, okay." He began to play with Tsunomon and his new teddy bear, she watched him in silence, lost in her thoughts. 

The shrill ringing of the phone in the hallway pierced the silence. It stopped abruptly when her mother answered it. 

"Moshi moshi?" 

There was a sharp intake of breath, then, "Yamato, it's been awhile." 

Takumi listened with interest now, her father never called to talk to her mother. If he needed to talk to them he usually made sure that he called when he knew she would be out. 

"Yes, she did come home upset. Uh huh, I think she's still getting adjusted to-"

They were talking about her! Takumi felt slightly guilty for making her parents worry so much, but the guilt was overwhelmed by the joy she felt because they were communicating again. 

"I really don't think-" her mother sighed, obviously cut off by the voice on the other line, "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt. Okay, thanks for calling, Yamato. Ja ne." Her voice sounded strained as the conversation drew to a close. 

Takumi smiled, what was it Takeru oji-san always said? Don't stop hoping just because something isn't going the way you want it to. _Maybe everything will be okay after all… She hugged Yokomon tighter, feeling much better._

~~~~*~~~~

Sora stared at the now silent phone, wondering how she'd gotten into this situation. "Biyomon," she began slowly, "That was Yamato," she eyed the digimon suspiciously, "He wanted to talk about Takumi-chan." 

The small, pink digimon smiled, "That's what you wanted to do too! Isn't it strange how both of you think in the same way?" 

"Very," Sora shook her head, "You didn't plan this with Gabumon did you?" 

Biyomon sweatdropped, eyes suspiciously wide, "No, how could I? I haven't seen Gabumon in a very long time." 

Sora smiled wryly, Biyomon was so transparent sometimes, "Well, I'm meeting Yamato for lunch on Friday-" 

"That's nice!" Biyomon chirped in her high pitched voice, "What are you going to wear?" 

She laughed, "Biyomon, I'm just meeting him to talk about Takumi, it's not a date or anything like that. I'm not worried about what I'm wearing." 

Her digimon partner gave her a knowing look, "If you say so…"

~~~~*~~~~

Sora checked her appearance in the mirror for the fiftieth time. She re-arranged her light blue blouse and adjusted the black, knee length, skirt slightly. She sighed, looking at the reflection that stared back at her, then began to brush her hair, clipping the fringe back with a barrette. Satisfied with her hair, she began to apply some blush. Her hatred for makeup hadn't diminished over the years and she often went out with nothing more than sunscreen and lip gloss, but today, she wanted to look special. 

"I thought you said it wasn't a date," Biyomon said from the doorway. 

"It's _not a date!" Sora replied, slightly frustrated, "I just…want to look nice." _

"Well, I'm sure Yamato will like it." 

Sora glared at her friend, "Biyomon…"

The small digimon shrugged, backing slowly out of the room, nervous because of the evil look the digidestined of love was giving her. 

Sora turned back to the mirror, biting her lip nervously, _Why do I feel like this? It's just Yamato. Just Yamato, her ex-husband, the man she once loved, still loved. __Still loved? She frowned at her reflection, __did she still love him? Her gaze wandered to the window, to the buildings outside. __Why did you change, Yamato? When we first started dating…you were so sweet. You were everything to me. How did it all go so wrong? _

Tachidomaru jikan ga

Ugokidasou to shiteru

Wasuretakunai koto bakari

_"Hey babe," he smiled sexily, sitting down beside her, "How's my angel?" _

_She blushed slightly, and his smile grew at the sight of her embarrassment, "Yamato…do you really mean that?" _

_He put an arm around her, pulling her close to him, smelling the scent of her shampoo and loving it, "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true," he leant in closer to whisper into her ear, "I love you, Sora." _

Ashita wo imagoro ni wa 

Watashi wa kitto naiteru

Anata wo omotteru n darou 

_"What's this?" he asked, looking at the box curiously, before looking up to meet her eyes._

_"Uh…" she took a deep breath, "A Christmas present, for you." She winced at that, Duh Sora, state the obvious!___

_"For me?" he smiled, "Thanks, Sora." He ran his hand through his blonde locks, shoving a stubborn chunk from his eyes, "I feel bad, I didn't get you anything." _

_She felt her face grow warm, "It's nothing special…just some cookies I made. You don't need to get me anything, Yamato"_

_He opened the box, inhaling the aroma, "They smell great!" His grin almost split his face as he took a cookie out and tried it._

_"Any good?" _

_"You're kidding me right?" For a moment, she thought he was serious and her heart dropped, I worked so hard…__ "These are great__!" Impulsively, he hugged her, "You're the best, Sora!" _

_She managed a shaky smile at his proclamation, still off guard from the hug, "Thanks, Yamato. Have a good concert." _

You will always be inside of my heart

Itsumo anata dake no basho ga aru kara

I hope that I have a place in your heart too 

Now and forever you are still the one 

Ima wa mada kanashii love song

Atarashii uta utaeru made 

_"Sora?" _

_"Yeah, Yamato?" she looked at him, wondering why on earth he had asked to meet her after the concert. _

_"I-uh…" he stammered, searching for the right words, "I guess you're wondering why I asked you to wait for me, huh?"_

_"The thought did__ cross my mind," she commented dryly with a humour she didn't really feel. Why is it that every time I'm alone with him, every time I'm close to him, I feel so…strange? _

_"Well, I wanted to, uh, tell you something…" he trailed off, stepping closer to her, grabbing her hands, "Sora, I-uh…," he muttered. Impulsively he released her hands and cupped her chin, so that she looked him fully in the eyes, then, he kissed her. _

_Emotions swirled around her as his lips consumed hers, all of them too confusing to make sense of. Finally, too soon, he pulled away and she found herself staring into glowing blue orbs. "Gomen," he murmured softly, avoiding eye contact, "I-just…" _

_She placed a finger on his lips, small smile playing on her own, "Yamato?" He looked at her with confused eyes, "Do you think you could do that again?" _

~~~~*~~~~

Yamato smoothed his hair down, then spiked it up again, then he opted for a look that was somewhere in the middle. Gabumon watched, stifling a smile, "Yamato? You've been doing that for about fifteen minutes now, don't you think you should be going?" 

"Huh?" He looked over at his digimon partner, "Gabumon, what do you think? Does it look better flat or spiked, or maybe somewhere in between…" he trailed off, returning to his reflection. 

Gabumon coughed to get Yamato's attention, "Go with somewhere in between, it's more casual."

"Are you sure? I mean, it might look weird to Sora…"

The digimon rolled his eyes, "Yamato, I don't think Sora will be _that concerned with your hair. Aren't you guys meeting to talk about Kumi-chan?" _

"Yeah, but…" Yamato looked at the mirror one last time, and sighed, Gabumon was right, why was he thinking that she was coming specifically to see him? He'd practically forced her into this 'meeting' anyway. _Sora, I have to try and get you back. His heart constricted tightly in his chest, he was seeing his ex-wife for the first time in six months. __What do you normally do in a situation like that? It used to be so easy to talk to her, they had been best friends as well as lovers. That could not be so easily reached again. __Can I get you to trust me again, Sora? _

Until you're back here baby,

Miss you, want you, need you so

Until you're back here baby, 

There's a feeling inside I want you to know

You are the one and I can't

Let you go

_"Yamato?" her voice was tremulous, as she grasped blindly at the air._

_He grabbed her arm, steadying her and keeping her from falling, "Whoa, slow down there, Sora, it's kinda bumpy here. Just hold on to my arm."_

_"Yamato, where are we going?" her voice was calmer now that he was holding her. _

_"You're just going to have to trust me, Sora," he smiled a little, "Do__ you trust me?" _

_She gripped his arm tighter, as she tripped and stumbled a little, "Of course I do, I'm just…curious." _

_"Well you can stop being curious," he said softly, taking off the blindfold. _

_She stared at the scene in front of her, "Oh, Yamato! It's beautiful!" _

_He slipped an arm around her waist, glad that she liked it, "I come up here all the time when I want to think, it helps me clear my head. I thought that I should share it with you. Make it our__ place," he felt his face grow slightly warm. Okay, that just sounded stupid! ___

_She smiled, "You can see all of Odaiba from here, Yamato," lights from a hundred houses reflected and danced in her eyes, "It's wonderful!" She leaned against him, placing a soft kiss of his lips, "Thank you for sharing this place with me," she murmured softly, "Thank you for trusting me enough to take me here." _

_"I-" he was glad it was dark, his face felt like it was burning up, "I'd trust you with my life," he said sincerely, he placed a kiss on her nose, "I mean that." _

So I told you lies,

Even made you cry

Baby I was so wrong

Girl, I promise you

Now my love is true

This is where my heart belongs

_"Yamato…" her voice broke slightly, "I just don't think that this is working…"_

_"What? Why?" he hated the demanding tone in his voice, hated the fact that he showed that he needed her so much, "Sora…" _

_She turned from him, face half hidden by hair, "I can't do this, Yamato. It's like I'm not important. Do you realise that this is the second date you've broken this week?" _

_Guilt washed over him, "Kami, I'm sorry, Sora. I had-" _

_"Band practise, I know." _

_Was that the problem? "Sora, we'll cut back on rehearsals," he was begging now, "Don't do this, Sora…please…" he stepped forward, one hand reaching for her. She sidestepped him, still refusing to look at him. _

_"Don't. Don't make this hard, Yamato," her voice was barely above a whisper._

_She began to walk away, never looking back. He fought the tears that threatened to show. I can't let her just walk away, not without knowing why…__ "Sora!" he chased after her, heavy bass thudding against his back with every step, "Wait!" He caught her around the waist, spinning her around to face him, tears glittered in her eyes, falling and splashing on the back of his hand. "I can't let you go. Give me a reason, one good reason, why I should just let you walk away." _

_"Yamato, I'm pregnant." _

Cause here I am, so alone

And there's nothing in this world I can do

_"SORA!!" His voice was starting to get hoarse, but he didn't care, "SORA! WAKE UP!" _

_A tousle headed figure appeared in the window several stories above him, her eyes widened at the sight of him, "Yamato?" _

_"SORA! YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU, RIGHT?" _

_She was looking around frantically, making sure he hadn't woken anyone else up, no such luck, there were lights going on all over the apartment building. "Yamato," she hissed, "What do you think you're doing?" _

_He took a deep breath, partially so he could continue yelling and partially to calm his nerves, "I LOVE YOU! SORA, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" _

_She nodded her head, blushing heavily. "GOOD! CAUSE WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IS IMPORTANT!" A thousand butterflies took wing in his stomach, "SORA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?" _

_She was silent for a moment and he felt his stomach lurch, She thinks I'm a total idiot… __Why had he decided to do this again? Taichi's idea, right, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. _

_"LADY! WOULD YOU ANSWER HIM SO WE CAN GET BACK TO SLEEP? YOU'RE KEEPING US AWAKE!" _

_Despite himself, Yamato chuckled, Sora was a deeper shade of red now. Slowly, a grin crept up her face, "YES! I WILL, YAMATO!" _

~~~~*~~~~

Nervously, she fiddled with the paper napkin, tearing it slightly. She frowned at that, taking another deep breath to still her nerves. _I should have let Biyomon tag along…she'd say something that would make me forget about my nervousness…_

The bell above the door jangled noisily, signalling the arrival of a tall blonde man. _Yamato… her heart rate quickened and she ducked her head in an attempt to avoid eye contact. __What do I say? _

It was impossible not to notice her red hair, his eyes softened as he looked at her. _She hasn't changed… She was still the same Sora he'd first met in the digital world, the same, but different. A soft sigh escaped his lips, he could look at her forever, but she would see him sooner or later. _

"Sora?" 

She looked up, cinnamon eyes meeting his bright blue ones, "Y-yamato…" _It's not fair that he can do this to me... She forced herself to sound as casual as possible, "I didn't see you come in," she motioned to the seat opposite her, "How have you been?" _

"Fine," he kept his eyes on her, drinking the sight of her, "It's been awhile, huh?" 

"Yeah," she sipped at her water, carefully avoiding eye contact.

He noticed and his heart sank, "Um, shall we order?" he asked with false cheerfulness. _She hates me… _

"The sandwiches are good here," she commented softly.

"Oh," he sounded surprised, "You come here often?" 

She shrugged, deciding to get straight to the point, "Yamato, why are we beating around the bush? We're here to talk, so let's talk, okay?" 

"I-" 

"Kumi-chan's not adapting to the situation," Sora announced crisply, not allowing him to get a word in.

"Well, that's stating the obvious," he said bluntly, _Two can play at this game, Sora. _

"It's not just that, she's _refusing to adapt."_

He shook his head, "She's only _eight, Sora. She doesn't understand any of this." __I don't understand any of this… "Give her some time." _

"Yamato-" she bit back the words on the tip of her tongue, _You aren't there, you don't see her, see how much she's hurting… It was __her fault that he wasn't there. She had been the one to hurt her daughter. Angrily, she blinked back tears. _

"Sora? Are you okay?" the concern lacing his voice was genuine, "Do you want something to drink, or-"

"I'm fine," she attempted to smile, a first of the day, "Yamato, she's really hurting because of the split." 

He looked down at the table, "I never wanted the split. You were the one that said-"

She interrupted him, angry at having her fears confirmed, "I _know what happened, I was there! I __know it's my fault that my daughter is in pain! You think I don't tell myself that every day? Every time she comes home upset, I know it's because of me!" she brushed away the tears that threatened, looking at Yamato with fiery eyes, "Do you really think that I don't blame myself?"_

He reached for her hand, only concerned with comforting her, only wanting to see her smile. "Sora, it's not your fault," he murmured softly, "It just happened, okay? It's no one's fault, the circumstances were…against us."

"That's real nice," she spat, "Did _your father tell you that when you asked about your parents split?" _

He recoiled as if bitten and she instantly felt guilty. His parents divorce was still a touchy subject and he never liked to talk about it. _Kami, I'm so stupid__! Could I make things worse__? The tears fell from her cheeks, landing on the cold tabletop. Guilt assaulted her from all sides. __I did this, I caused all this, it's all my fault…_

She couldn't forget how they had argued every night, how bitter and angry she had become, how hurt he had been at her accusations. _I was so stupid. He tried his best, he wanted to be a good father…_

Mirror, mirror lie to me

Show me what I want to see…

_"Is work the only thing that's important to you, Yamato?" her voice was shrill, cracking slightly._

_"Sora," he reached for her, a hurt expression appearing when she shied away from him, "I am trying__. Okay? I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't here."_

_"I don't care," she said tiredly, "I just don't care anymore. Do whatever the hell you want, okay? Just don't expect me to wait here and be the perfect housewife. I have a life too, Yamato! I have deadlines, fashion shows…it doesn't help me when you're not around. How am I supposed to handle two hyperactive kids by myself?!" her voice grew louder with each word, taking on a hysterical edge. _

_He glared back, not about to be cowed, "Do you think it's easy for me? Huh? I never see the kids, I never see you__! I'm sick of this, Sora!"_

Why did I let you walk away?  
When all I had to do was say 

"I'm sorry"

I let my pride get in the way

And in the heat of the moment I was to blame

_"Fine!" she slammed her design folios down on the table, "If you're so sick__ of this, why don't you just leave__?!" _

_He stared for a moment, "I'm not my father," he said stiffly, "I will never, never__ be my father."_

_"Go away, Yamato. I've had enough. I can't deal with this," she turned back to her work, "Don't just stand there, okay? Go."_

_"You wanted this, Sora," he said coldly, "I'm not coming back, if you want me to go, I will, but I'm not coming back." _

_"Fine," she didn't even look up from her work as the door slammed._

"I'm sorry," she murmured, never taking her eyes off the tabletop, "I'm _so sorry."_

He attempted a smile, "Hey, it's okay, really."

"No, it's not," she met his eyes for a moment, before looking away, unable to take the intenseness of his gaze, "I've been so stupid. It's all my fault that this happened and -"

"Hey," he interrupted gently, "It's my fault too. If I hadn't gotten so caught up in work you wouldn't have become so stressed out," slowly, he reached over and grasped her chin, tipping it upwards, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, Sora."

Inexplicably, her eyes filled with tears, "Yamato…" 

He reached up and gently wiped the moisture from her eyes, "I want us to work this out, Sora. These last six months have been the worst six months of my life," he paused, drawing a deep breath, "I need you, Sora. I will do anything to have you back. I'll quit my job, I'll cook, I'll -"

"It's not that easy," she interrupted, "Everything that happened, I don't know if I can forget that." She could still feel the light touch of his fingers on her skin, burning, sending shivers down her spine.

"Do you love me?" he asked softly, "Look at me, if you can say that you don't love me and make me believe it I'll let it go." 

"I-" she lost herself in those blue orbs, the colour had never dimmed, in all the years they had been together, his eyes had stayed the same, "I…can't." 

He reached over, pulling her face close to his, kissing her gently. The pressure of his lips on hers, so familiar and yet so new, awakened long hidden emotions. Instinctively, she opened her mouth slightly, deepening the kiss. _Yamato…he always does this to me…and I love him for it…_

Too soon, he pulled away, catching his breath, "I love you," he whispered softly, hot breath brushing against the soft skin on her face, "I always have and I always will," he wiped away the new tears that were forming in her eyes, "Don't cry, Sora. I can't stand to see you cry." 

That made the tears well even faster, _He loves me. Despite everything, he still loves me. I don't deserve that…I don't deserve the kind of love he has for me…_

His hand cupped her cheek lovingly, "Give me another chance, please. I promise you, Sora, you won't regret it," he made to kiss her again, but she pulled away.

"Yamato," her voice was hoarse, "I love you, I've tried to hide it for so long, but it's still there." Her voice grew stronger, "But, I can't just let you back into my life like that," tears glistened in her eyes, "I don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"We'll take it slow," his voice was soothing, a balm to her soul, "I need you to trust me again," he held her hand tightly, "Believe me, Sora, I will make you trust me again. One chance, that's all I need." 

Slowly, she nodded her head. Fearful of this new decision she had made, but knowing that it was the right choice. Tears spilled down her cheeks and he pulled her close, kissing her again.

~~~~*~~~~

A/N: *breaths huge sigh of relief* What I wanted to be a rather small fic has…expanded. It got real sappy at the end ne? Oh well…I'll get working on the next chapter of Playing the Part now. I hope you guys liked it. Email me or sign the GB and let me know what you think, 'kay? Thanks for reading! 

Second disclaimer: The songs used in this fic are not mine, they belong to their respective artists. The songs are, in the order of appearance:

_First Love – Utada Hikaru_

_Back Here – BBMak _

_Mirror, Mirror – M2M _

Translation of the extract of _First Love:_

The time that is stopped 

Is trying to move on 

So many things I don't want to forget

Tomorrow, by this time of day

I'll certainly be crying 

I'll be thinking of you

You will always be inside my heart

Because there will always be a place for you 

I hope that I have a place in your heart too

Now and forever you are still the one

Now it's still a sad love song

Until I can sing a new song 

Thanks to J-seek.com

© 2001-10-28

Abi aka Smabbi-chan 


End file.
